Shattered
by Hotaru Ikeda
Summary: Cuando resguardas esperanzas en algo que nunca fue lo que pensaste, cuando entregas todo de ti para luego ser tirado a la basura, ahí es cuando sientes que con un corazón roto no puedes seguir adelante. Pocos son los que se quedan a recoger los pedazos.
1. Mimi Arrives

Ninguno de los personajes de Digimon los cree yo, todo pertenece a Toei Animation

**Recomendación músical:** Me inspire escribiendo este capítulo con Just a Girl (Miley Cyrus) y Stuttering (Fefe Dobson) :).****

Cuando resguardas esperanzas en algo que nunca fue lo que pensaste, cuando entregas todo de ti para luego ser tirado a la basura, ahí es cuando sientes que con un corazón roto no puedes seguir adelante. Pero son pocos los que se quedan para recoger los pedazos.

Así exactamente se sentía Mimi Tachikawa, destrozada. Reía amargamente recordando lo ilusa que fue, porque ella se enamoraba con simples palabras, que solo eran eso: palabras, una frase linda para esconder las mentiras. Tonta, le decían eso, y admitió que lo era. Vacía, también frecuentaban llamarla vacía, y ahora era cierto, porque lo que sentía dentro de ella era un vacío que no lograría llenar fácilmente.

Pero no podía parar de pensar: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todas, ella tenía que ser la que cayera así?

* * *

><p><strong>Mimi Arrives<strong>

2 meses antes

—Vamos Tai, ¿cuándo será el día que llegues a tiempo? — gritaba Kari por teléfono

—Ya voy llegando, ¡dame 10 minutos por el amor de Dios! — y colgué

Así era mi controladora hermana, histérica, recordándome cada segundo de mi existencia lo tarde que llegaba a eventos, encuentros, lugares, en este caso el aeropuerto. Mimi llegaba hoy de Estados Unidos, siempre teníamos que ir a recibir a la "princesita", a esa cabeza hueca.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas por todo el aeropuerto hasta que divise a mis amigos, joder estaban todos, y yo como siempre tarde.

—Maldición Yagami, ¡un minuto más y ganaba 10 dólares! — reclamó Matt.

—Me los debes Ishida— repuso Yolei

— ¿Ahora apuestan mis horas de llegada? Nada que agradecerles— dije indignado mientras recobrara el aliento.

—Siempre ha sido divertido apostar por ti Tai— replicó sonriente Sora

Fije mi mirada en ella, Sora. Había captado su atención desde el Digimundo, su forma peculiar de ser, interesada en el fútbol y su preocupación maternal por cada uno de ellos. Estuvo detrás de ella por casi tres años hasta que accedió en ser su novia. Lo que duró hasta hace un mes, casi dos años de relación y ella decidió que "ya no era lo mismo". Decidió por ella y supuso por él, pues la seguía queriendo como el primer día, todo le parecía extraño, de un día para otro ese cambio pero el acepto seguir siendo amigos por el bien de ellos y de todo el grupo. Aún así no estaba satisfecho con su vaga explicación del porque todo acabo y obviamente eso afectaba su accidentada amistad.

Nerviosa, eso podría describir una de las emociones que sentía Mimi al estar tan cerca de ver otra vez a sus amigos, pero en especial a él. Lo que ella llamaba "el amor de su vida", su novio, amigo de media vida, Matt Ishida.

Vale, ella vivía en Estados Unidos y él en Japón, pero eso no impidió construir una relación que ella llamaría hasta esos días "_indestructible". _Llevaban 3 años, era una de las prioridades más importantes en su vida.

Y ahora ella regresaba donde siempre había pertenecido: Japón. Tenía 3 meses sin verlo pero parecían años, su corazón no dudo en acelerarse y prácticamente causarle una arritmia cuando cruzo la puerta del avión para entrar al aeropuerto donde seguro él estaría esperándola con todos sus amigos. Para ella, Matt Ishida era el hombre perfecto.

Mimi bajo del avión con ansiedad pero aún así a paso lento, maldecía los tacones que se había puesto. Y es que empezaba a pensar que tal vez se había arreglado demasiado o muy poco, un vestido veraniego, bufanda, sus stilettos y el cabello recogido en un topknot suelto. Había dejado de teñirse el cabello de rosa hacía unos pocos meses por consejo de Matt, realmente nunca pensó que el notara ese tipo de cosas.

Amaba armar outfits para todo y consideraba que tenía buen gusto, pero ahora traspasando las puertas para encontrarse con sus amigos se sentía nerviosa e insegura.

Miro a todos lados hasta que encontró un grupo de personas paradas cerca de un café, camino un poco hacía estos y noto que eran ellos. Se sorprendió en verlos a todos: Izzy, Joe, Sora, Kari, TK, Yolei, Davis, Ken, Tai y Matt. Enseguida se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y quiso correr hacia ellos, pero una vez más maldiciendo su calzado prefirió caminar y ahorrarse besar el piso.

— ¿Aquella es Mimi? — casi gritó sorprendido Davis.

Todos giraron su atención a la figura que había llegado a ellos con dos maletas tomadas de las manos, las dejo en el suelo y los miró dudosa.

—Chicos, saluden que no muerdo— bromeo la castaña.

Enseguida se vio en los brazos de Davis y Yolei, abrazándola hasta casi asfixiarla y diciendo cosas inentendibles. Cuando logro soltarse del agarre les sonrió a los dos, procedió a saludar a todos hasta llegar a Matt, pero hubo algo distinto en su abrazo. Fue corto, seco e impersonal, como si la estuviera conociendo, tal vez deliraba, seguramente eso pasaba.

—Me sorprendió verlos a todos aquí, excepto Cody, supongo que no pudo saltarse la escuela— interrogo ella.

—Que más hubiese querido él, manda sus saludos y disculpas— repuso TK —Siento que son años sin verte Mimi, estas distinta—

—Si con distinta te refieres a más vanidosa estoy completamente de acuerdo— intervino Tai.

— ¡TAICHI! — grito su hermana seguido de un pellizco en el brazo.

Todos giraron a verlo con miradas asesinas, hasta que la aludida exploto en una carcajada.

—Puedo decir lo mismo Yagami, distinto, ya no eres un niñato grosero y altanero— se defendió Mimi causando una mueca en la cara del moreno —pero no mucho, la delicadeza en ti siempre ha brillado por su ausencia—

—Sí, pero en ti siempre quedara esa princesita caprichosa. ¿O no Tachikawa? — esta vez él la miro con intensidad.

—Siempre, pero no mal recuerdo que tuviste que ser mi súbdito—sonrió triunfante, y es que aunque intentara no dejarse llevar de buenas a primeras Taichi Yagami sabía que decir para hacerlo.

Todos podían observar las peleas infantiles de Tai y Mimi con humor, siempre era lo mismo.

—Ya, ya, suficiente. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi departamento a celebrar tu llegada? Luego te ayudo a llevar tus cosas — sugirió Matt

—Excelente idea— repuso Sora con una sonrisa.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, se disponían a marcharse del aeropuerto cuando Matt se adelanto en salir seguido de Izzy y Sora. Para luego todos imitarlos, suspiró y se agacho para agarrar su equipaje cuando Tai la detuvo.

—Yo los llevo princesita— la fastidio él, pero para ella no paso desapercibido su acto de "caballerosidad". Le pasaba algo, o quería algo.

— ¿Y a que se debe tu generosidad Yagami? — provocó ella

—Siempre lo he sido, solo que tu nunca lo has notado— empezó a caminar él hacia la salida seguido de una confundida castaña

—Imposible, dime qué quieres—

— ¿De qué? —pregunto inocente

— ¿Esto lo pagare después cierto? —

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no— sonriendo de lado mientras montaba el equipaje en su maletero —Vamos, sube al auto—

—Pero... ¿Y los demás? — él solo se dedico a reír por debajo, observo su alrededor: no había nadie.

Subió al auto a regañadientes, ¿qué coño pasaba? La habían dejado sola con su compañero de riñas para que se burlase de ella todo el camino a el departamento de Matt. Además se supone que Matt era SU NOVIO, ¿por qué deja que él la lleve?

Pero mientras ella tiene su cabeza en sus pensamientos neuróticos el mundo seguía su curso, o mejor, Tai manejaba a la "fiesta". El silencio de su normalmente parlanchina amiga le incomodaba, iba refunfuñando desde que noto que todos se habían marchado.

—Te has molestado— afirmo él

—Por supuesto que no—

— ¡Ahí esta! ¡Te enojaste porque me dejaron a cargo llevarte! Pero qué poca confianza me tienes— se hizo el sufrido

—Por favor Yagami— intento no reírse ella—Solo que me pregunto porque Matt no me llevo, ¿dejo esa tarea a su subordinado acaso? — provoco una vez más

—No soy el subordinado de Ishida, solo le hago un favor— haciendo una mueca en el rostro, cuando vio que Mimi iba a abrir la boca la interrumpió— el auto de su padre iba lo suficiente lleno con todos los demás—

—Muy claro—

Silencio otra vez. Tai suspiró, ¿acaso con el pasar de los años Mimi Tachikawa se había quedado sin su cualidad de hablar hasta por los codos? Odiaba empezar conversaciones, era pésimo para hacer las preguntas correctas, además de un intrépido por excelencia.

— ¿Cómo te va en Estados Unidos? — Ella lo miro confundida —me refiero a estos últimos tiempos, no sé mucho de ti estando allá—

—Bien, el instituto de cocina es muy bueno y me he adaptado a la vida americana—

— ¿Y tus padres? Imagino que se adaptaron igual de bien que tu— preguntaba distraídamente

La mirada de Mimi se ensombreció y callo por unos minutos. Minutos que fueron más que suficientes para que Tai se diera cuenta que no era una pregunta que debía hacer. ¿Ven? Ahí estaba el cagandolas, otra vez.

—Ellos están bien— respondió simplemente.

—Ya veo— Obviamente ella le mentía, y si pensó que era tan distraído como para no darse cuenta pues se equivoco. Algo que había aprendido en estos últimos años era ser más receptivo, cosa que le costó tiempo. Busco otras preguntas, pero al parecer se había quedado seco de ideas. La voz suave de su amiga lo hizo salirse de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo va todo con Sora? Me entere que tenían ya tiempo saliendo— esta vez fue ella quien no acertó.

La pregunta le cayó por sorpresa al moreno, no creía que la castaña estuviese tan desinformada de su actual condición, pero su orgullo no iba a permitir que se enterara por él, no ahora. Así que la imito, mintió.

—Bien— gruño él.

Había escuchado de que habían empezado a salir, no se sorprendió por él, si no por su amiga pelirroja. Siempre pensó que estaba interesada en Matt, lo que internamente la hacía sentir insegura, pero cuando supo de su noviazgo con Tai fue un alivio. Pero al parecer las cosas no andaban "bien" como decía.

Habían llegado al departamento del rubio sin siquiera darse cuenta, Tai aparco rápidamente y salió del auto seguido por Mimi. Esta última estuvo a punto de regresar a buscar el equipaje pero recapacito, luego iría por él. Subieron al ascensor, piso 14. Caminaron por un largo y estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta B145.

Llamaron a la puerta, no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando una sonriente Sora les abría la puerta y ellos entraron.

—¡Ya me estaba preocupando de que se hubiesen matado por el camino! — Dijo Kari —se tardaron más de lo que pensamos—

—Casi nos matamos— giro Tai a ver a Mimi mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

En ese momento entro Matt seguido de TK y Davis con algunas sodas y comida.

—Ya era hora de que llegaran — intervino Matt acercándose a Mimi, y por primera vez desde que ella llego coloco su brazo sobre los hombros de ella.

Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa llena de comida, postres y sodas mientras charlaban muy emocionados y alegres. Escuchaban las historias que tenía Mimi para contar de su vida en USA, en especial sus primeros días en el instituto de cocina, poniéndose al día con todo lo que había pasado desde su última visita a Odaiba.

Sora había empezado a estudiar comunicación social pero lo que verdaderamente quería hacer era ayudar a su madre con la floristería, siempre fue muy conservadora.

Joe ya iba bastante adelantado estudiando Medicina, le apasionaba esa carrera aunque le quitaba bastante tiempo, extrañamente se encontraba allí esa tarde, solo por ser un día especial.

Izzy estudiaba ingeniería informática, pero también tenía un pequeño centro de reparaciones para computadoras en su casa. Aún vivía con sus padres así que los ayudaba con los gastos.

Matt había estado en varias partes, entrando en cursos, hasta que entro a estudiar letras. Pero seguía con su banda, la verdadera vocación del rubio era la música y había decidido mudarse a un departamento para tener mayor independencia.

Tai empezó a estudiar derechos internacionales, algo que sorprendió a la castaña debido a la falta de interés del moreno por todo lo que tuviera que ver con estudiar. Y también pertenecía al equipo de fútbol de la universidad donde era muy bueno.

Mientras que TK, Kari, Yolei y Davis terminaban la secundaria.

Llevaban una tarde bastante amena y agradable, pero Mimi sentía que había tensión en el ambiente, ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loca?

Notaba que Sora y Tai evitaban involucrarse en una conversación donde estuviera el otro, y cuando sucedía todos se tensaban y siempre Matt intervenía para disipar la situación. Se había perdido uno o dos capítulos de la vida de sus amigos y que pensaba recuperar.

Por otra parte se sentía tan feliz de estar con ellos, como los viejos tiempos. Cuando aún no se había decidido mudarse, pero sentía más regocijo cuando Matt la miraba, le sonreía, pasaba su brazo por sus hombros o simplemente tomaba su mano.

Aprovecho un momento cuando Sora se quedo sola con ella en la mesa mientras los demás corrían de aquí para allá, veían TV o simplemente estaban distraídos para aclarar sus dudas.

—Veo que hay cosas que han cambiado bastante últimamente— se dirigió sutilmente a su amiga— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Tai? — Sora le dio la misma mirada de confusión que había tenido Tai cuando iban en el auto.

—Mimi, Tai y yo no estamos juntos desde hace un mes— expresó la pelirroja —pensé que lo sabías—

La portadora del emblema de la pureza pensó unos minutos. Iba a hablar con él.

—No, Matt no lo menciono. ¿Cómo lo tomo él? — quiso saber, de verdad.

—Ya sabes cómo es de obstinado pero ha cambiado, trata de no involucrarse mucho en conversaciones conmigo aunque yo intente lo contrario— suspiro resignada Sora —Yo le quiero, es mi amigo. Pero él no logra volver a como fuimos antes—

Y la verdad es que nunca hubo un antes pensó Mimi, para ninguno era desconocido lo que sentía Tai. Solo para la pelirroja obviamente. Se limito a sonreír y dar un trago a su soda cuando noto que Matt se acercaba a ellas.

—Es hora que te lleve a tu casa Meems— puntualizo el mientras acariciaba su brazo, cosa que le dio escalofríos— Baja con Tai, él te ayudara con tu equipaje, yo enseguida los alcanzo. — Mimi asintió silenciosamente y camino a despedirse de sus amigos.

Davis y Yolei fueron muy efusivos como siempre, mientras que Izzy y Joe se despidieron tímidamente, habían cosas que no cambiaban a través del tiempo.

—Lástima que ya te vayas, debemos salir, algo así como un día de chicas— sugirió Kari luego de abrazarla.

—¡Claro! Este fin de semana sería ideal— la idea de verdad le emocionaba, pues un día de chicas solo significaba una cosa: compras.

—Nos veremos entonces— dijo sonriente la duela del emblema de la luz. Se despidió de TK e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Tai, que curiosamente ya estaba en el marco de la puerta esperándola.

—Después de usted, _su majestad_— enfatizo lo último bromeando.

—Gracias joven súbdito— no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita, al igual que él.

No hablaron más de camino a su auto, cuando él sacó la segunda maleta y la coloco de su lado Mimi lo miraba directamente a los ojos, cosa que perturbo al de ojos castaños sin razón aparente.

— ¿Qué? — dijo mirándola —puedes decir gracias, sin ningún compromiso—

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Yagami? — interrogo. Tai sabía que desde que hablo con Sora quería hacerle esa pregunta, pues lo taladraba con la mirada cada vez que podía.

—Por la misma razón que mentiste sobre mi pregunta temprano— se excuso él.

—Eso es personal, no te incumbe— se defendió la ojimiel.

—Pues **esto** también es personal y no te incumbe—

—Empezó a hacerlo desde que afecta al grupo— comenzó a reñir ella.

—Yo lo veo muy bien, no afecta en nada a nadie— cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres un insufrible, ¿lo sabías? — se rindió ella, tampoco quería una discusión con el dueño del valor. Suspiro y pego su espalda al auto, cosa que imito él.

—Me lo han dicho muchas veces, siempre mujeres— bromeó, porque así el eludía las cosas. Ella volteo a verlo y sintió un hilo de confianza.

—Es difícil tratar de entender t "complicada" mente Taichi— se sincero, el giro su mirada y se encontró con los ojos mieles de la castaña, por un momento vio en ellos preocupación, entendimiento y algo más que no supo descifrar. Quitando que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila desde que llegó.

Tomo aire para empezar a decirle sus verdaderas razones cuando enseguida Matt llego hasta ellos.

—Me temía que ya hubiesen empezado a pelear, pero veo que las cosas van cambiando— dijo un sonriente rubio — ¿nos vamos ya Meems? — dirigiéndose a su actual novia.

—Sí — respondió vagamente ella entregándole las maletas para que las colocara en su auto.

Miro a Tai una vez más, él estaba decidido a decírselo, solo si Matt no hubiese llegado en ese instante. Suspiró.

—Nos vemos Taichi— cuando se dispuso a irse se detuvo al escuchar algo parecido a un gruñido por parte del moreno y se giro nuevamente hacia él.

—Estoy dispuesto a hablar de esto, solo si tú estas dispuesta a hablar de lo que te paso en el auto temprano— soltó él. Mimi se detuvo a pensarlo solo unos segundos.

—No te olvidas fácil. Está bien, me parece justo—

—Dije que tal vez pagarías por mi caballerosidad, tómalo como si te estuviese pasando factura— sonrió.

—Sí, cosas así no son de gratis— sonrió ella —te llamo para que vayas a mi departamento— con un movimiento de mano volvió a su camino y subió al auto de Matt.

Corrección: al auto del papá de Matt. No había cambiado, solo unos ajustes en el sonido. El ya estaba esperándola hacía unos minutos.

—¿Llevándote mejor con tu archienemigo? —bromeo tocándole el hombro.

—Algo así— río ella mientras él empezó a conducir hacía su casa. Pero también habían cosas en la nueva actitud de Matt que la intrigaban, empezando porque había buscado todas las maneras de eludir que ella le besara en público, el nunca fue extrovertido pero nunca le había molestado mostrarse cariñoso con ella y menos en frente de sus amigos. Tal vez estaba alucinando, se aseguro que solo era el cansancio que la tenía pensando demasiado hasta que sus palabras interrumpieron en su cabeza.

—Haz estado muy callada, ¿sucede algo? — pregunto el rubio algo preocupado

—Para nada, solo cansada, el viaje es agotador pero satisfactorio— le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas a esa persona que quería tanto.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, casi igual que cuando viajo con Tai, tal vez ella se había quedado sin temas de que hablar.

Pero por el otro lado Matt tenía un lío en la cabeza, se maldecía a sí mismo y en tiempos se odiaba por lo que tenía que hacer, pero él no podía posponer algo que tarde o temprano sucedería.

Llegaron al departamento de Mimi, el llevo su equipaje y lo coloco en el salón, se sentó en el sillón y paso sus manos revolviendo su cabello, realmente no sabía cómo decirlo pero en ese momento lo iba a averiguar.

— ¿Te sientes mal? Puedo preparar té— sugirió la castaña colocando su mano en el hombro de Matt

—No, no es eso— levanto su vista y la clavo en la ojimiel —Mimi, necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedes sentarte? — palpando el sitio junto a él, ella obedeció. Pero su mente estaba como paralizada, he ahí la frase que nunca era buena.

—Verás, realmente… no sé cómo decirte esto— con cada palabra empezaba a tartamudear. ¿El tartamudeando? Nunca.

— ¿Qué sucede Matt? Sabes que no me gusta el misterio— frunciendo el ceño

—Yo… creo que no… no podemos seguir con esto— soltó al fin él y fue como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre ella.

—… ¿qué? — fue lo único que salió de su boca

—Yo… no siento lo mismo. Realmente nunca fue lo mismo y tú lo sabes—

—Sí, pero esperaba que con el tiempo eso cambiara— tenía un nudo en la garganta que casi no la dejaba hablar pero no lloraría, no ahora.

—Pero no lo hizo… lo siento, lo siento mucho Meems— lentamente tomando una de sus manos entre las de él, pero luego de unos segundos ella deslizo su mano fuera de su toque—espero que puedas perdonar que te haya mentido todo este tiempo— Ya el cuerpo de la castaña se había desconectado de su cerebro y no parecía mover ni un músculo.

—Ya no somos pareja, pero quiero tratar de al menos ser tu amigo— fijo su mirada en ella, esperando que gritara, llorara, le pegara o lo corriera, pero nada de lo que pensó lo preparo para el cambio de ella.

—Yo… no puedo responder eso ahora. Lo pensaré pero no prometo nada— empezaba a reaccionar y noto que los ojos empezaban a empañarle la mirada, los cerro un momento y trago con fuerza —y yo no soy quién para perdonar nada, yo me mantuve engañada esperando que tu sintieras lo mismo. Solo espero que no hicieras esto porque hay alguien más en esto, ahora si eres tan amable quiero estar sola, sabes donde es la salida—

—Pero… Meems, no…no quiero irme así—

—Sola. Yamato, quiero estar **sola. **Tú entiendes lo que hablo, es mi única petición. Vete— firme, fría, tan distinta a la emocional castaña que conocía él.

No le quedo más que levantarse del sofá y caminar hacia la salida, cumpliendo lo que ella quería, dejándola con su equipaje sin desempacar, pensamientos carcomiendo su cerebro y prácticamente expuesto un corazón roto.

_There's a whole lot of things that I will forgive_

_But I just can't take a liar_

_I was by your side 'til the very end_

_'til you pushed me in the fire_

* * *

><p><em>Aplausos? Tomates? Les gustó? La odiaron? Por favor dejen sus reviews :). Soy nueva en Fanfiction y en escribir fanfics, espero sus comentarios.<em>


	2. Broken Hearted Girl

¡Hola! He venido aquí con el segundo capítulo, agradezco sus reviews y espero que esta entrega les guste.

Recomendación musical: Broken Hearted Girl de Beyonce y Broken Strings de James Morrison (gracias Aid-Chan :3)

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Hearted Girl<br>**

Intente abrir los ojos nuevamente, estaba adormilada en el sillón, 4 tazas y 2 platos sucios se desplegaban en la mesa frente a mí. Sentía la cabeza explotar y un temblor conocido en las manos, eso me sucedía cuando: 1. No dormía bien, 2. Tenía muchas preocupaciones ó 3. Tenía resaca.

En este caso juntemos un poco de cada uno, abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con un sol resplandeciente sobre mi cara y mi cuerpo cubierto por una manta vieja. Adolorida de pies a cabeza, el sofá no era muy cómodo para dormir definitivamente. Una sensación de vacío y pesadez invadió su estomago, tenía hambre pero repulsión a la comida. Dios santo, ni que estuviese embarazada, ¿qué hora era? Ya ni preguntas simples y cotidianas podía responder claramente.

Se enderezo y camino hacia la cocina con una de las tazas que estaban en la mesa, prendió la máquina de hacer café e intento que quedara lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerla despierta. Se fijo en la hora, 10:00 am. Ahora que recordaba, habían voces opacas en su mente que repetían: reunión… casa de Izzy… mañana…9:00 am. Siguió pensando.

¡JODER! Se había olvidado de ir, ahora todos estarían preguntándose que le paso a la chillona de Mimi, tomo su taza de café recién hecho y tomo un sorbo. Amargo y caliente, exactamente como le gustaba cuando estaba hecha un lío. Llego nuevamente al sillón y miro su móvil. 5 llamadas perdidas de: Kari, Sora, Izzy y 2 de Davis. Y obviamente 10 mensajes de texto de varios remitentes menos de él.

Sintió rabia, contra ella misma por ser ingenua e inocente, pensar en que alguien con el tiempo aprendería a querer, ni que hubiesen sido un matrimonio arreglado de la realeza, tonta se dijo. Y contra él por ser un cobarde y no decirle antes, pero había algo que no encajaba en su cabeza, algo en su explicación y en su forma de decírselo. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Rabiosa se limpio bruscamente el agua salada que corría por su cara.

— ¡Basta Mimi! — se grito a sí misma, no se permitiría por ningún momento llorar consciente, había llorado mares cuando estaba ebria, dos noches atrás. Y los días siguientes cada vez que se quedaba dormida, pero no lo haría estando sobria y consciente, su orgullo y dignidad no le dejaban.

Dignidad, eso lo había perdido en el momento que comenzó a dormir en el sofá porque sentía soledad en su habitación. Echo un vistazo a su sala, un desastre, además de la manta y los utensilios para comer habían prendas de dormir por el sillón, pensó en ordenarlo pero luego recapacito y se acostó en el sillón nuevamente. El móvil comenzó a vibrar nuevamente, ella solo lo ignoro y volvió a cerrar los ojos para conciliar sueño. Había cambiado de opinión con respecto a mantenerse despierta.

—Nada, la he estado llamando y no contesta el móvil— dijo angustiado Davis

Todos se miraron entre sí mientras tomaban té, habían quedado en reunirse en casa de Izzy y planificar un día de excursión para la próxima semana, además de que Kari planeaba llevarse a Mimi y a Yolei de compras esa misma tarde.

—Seguro estará durmiendo y lo olvido como de costumbre, morsa— Tai trato de calmar los ánimos, sin resultados puesto que todos lo miraron mal. El también estaba preocupado por la castaña pero no iba a dejar mostrarlo tan fácil.

—Taichi tus chistes no hacen gracia, además ella era una de las que estaba emocionada por irse de compras con nosotras— dijo Kari

—Lo siento, todos están preocupados por ella, eso lo sé, pero haciéndose un lío no se resuelve nada—

Hubo un silencio más, Matt mantenía sus manos en su cara apoyando sus codos en las rodillas. Se sentía culpable y miserable hasta un punto, esto era su culpa y él lo sabía. Pero detrás de todo el tenía sus razones y Mimi no podía permanecer así de por vida. En un segundo pensamiento, ¿así como? El no sabe si lo odia, si siente ganas de matarlo (esto último podría decir que si lo sabe pero está confundido).

Ella actuó tan diferente, tan no ella. El esperaba a una chica maniática, impulsiva, gritándole de cómo se iba a morir en sus manos o llorando que casi no podría hablar. Pero nada, frialdad y serenidad dentro de lo que cabe, como si ya se lo esperaba.

—Chicos, yo no había querido decir esto para no preocuparlos, pero yo no he sabido nada de ella desde que tuvimos la reunión en casa de Matt el día de su llegada— admitió Yolei con una mirada angustiada

— ¡¿QUE? — gritó Tai levantándose de un salto de su puesto, y luego maldiciéndose internamente por hacerlo.

—Sí, estuve llamándola y enviándole mensajes de texto pero no me contesto nunca— dijo sorprendida Yolei

Esto hizo que el sentimiento de culpabilidad volviera a adueñarse del rubio ojiazul, Sora noto esto y coloco su mano en el hombro del varón, cosa que él le agradeció sonriéndole un poco.

— ¿Quién fue el último que la vio o hablo con ella? —pregunto Izzy tratando de conectar hechos para encontrar a su "desaparecida" amiga.

Nadie hablo, la verdad fue que todos se despidieron de ella ese día en el departamento de Matt.

—Yo… fui el que llevo a Mimi a su casa, pero desde ese día no he sabido nada— admitió Matt, tal vez si decía todo podría sentirse mejor…

—Se supone que es TU novia Matt, ¿qué haces que no estás buscándola por toda Odaiba? — o peor pensó Matt, Tai tenía razón pero desconocía el motivo por el cual le reñía, ya había empezado tenía que terminar.

—Ese es el problema…— suspiro derrotado y miro a todos— ella y yo rompimos ese día… o bueno, yo termine todo— ya, lo dijo.

Todos aguardaron en silencio, Matt prefería que hablaran a que lo dejaran con la duda de que pensaban, aunque últimamente no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Estaba siendo egoísta, de nuevo, y se odio por eso.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada Matt? — se preocupo Kari

—Cierto hermano, te lo guardaste todo— secundo TK, su hermano era callado pero este tipo de cosas solía compartirlas, con él o con Tai que era su mejor amigo, no entendía.

—Porque… yo…—

—La habías cagado— afirmo Tai, sin una pizca de duda en su voz, su hermana lo miro con censura y los demás permanecían callados.

—Hermano, no puedes decir algo que no sabes— se molesto Kari

—Claro que lo sé, si hubiese sido distinto no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, ¿o me equivoco Matt? — y por primera vez Matt vio un cambio en su mejor amigo, fiereza por defender algo.

—Es cierto… y esto es mi culpa, no sé donde esta, pero tampoco me moleste en buscarla— la verdad es que no quería hacerlo, Sora una de sus manos sobre la de él, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Tai.

—Bueno, bueno… podemos dividirnos e ir a buscar a Mimi, no debe de haber ido muy lejos, además Odaiba ha ido cambiando no será difícil encontrarla— sugirió Ken para aplacar los ánimos que se estaban formando, lo último que querían era una pelea.

—Es buena idea Ken, así lograremos recorrer espacio más rápido— le apoyo Sora

—Sí, es tan buena idea que ya me voy a cubrir mi parte— dijo Tai seguido de un gruñido y girándose para salir.

—¿A dónde irás a buscar? Para ir en distintas direcciones— quiso saber Davis

—Su departamento… es lo más obvio— dijo aun de espaldas Tai

—¿No sería mejor que Matt fuera allí? — sugirió Yolei, para su lógica, era lo correcto

—No sé, igual iré… — el moreno siguió caminando hacia la salida, escucho que alguno grito algo como: avisa si la encuentras… o algo parecido, no pudo escuchar porque ya había salido de la casa de Izzy.

Todos se separaron por grupos y empezaron a buscar a Mimi. Matt iba caminando por el parque junto con Sora revisando cualquier lugar en donde pudiese estar sentada la castaña.

—Matt…— le llamo Sora para sacarlo de sus pensamientos

— ¿Sí? —

— ¿Crees que Tai sepa algo? — Temió un poco —actuó demasiado extraño cuando contaste lo de Mimi, me preocupa—

—No lo sé, pero si está extraño— pensó un poco — eso no me gusta— declaro el rubio

—A mi tampoco— Siguieron el recorrido por el parque y los alrededores.

Tai ya había llegado al departamento de Mimi, tenía alrededor de 2 minutos tocando la puerta, el timbre, llamándola, pero nada. Al parecer no estaba allí, pero otra parte de él le decía que si.

—Mimi, se que estas ahí, ábreme— llamo nuevamente Tai —no me gusta jugar a escondidas con princesas caprichosas— ese era su último recurso, ya no tenía más armas para que le abriera, si es que estaba allí.

Espero unos minutos, nada. Suspiró, estaba girando para marcharse cuando escucho el peso de algo recargarse contra la puerta y mover el cerrojo. Se estuvo parado delante de la puerta expectante, esta se abrió dejándose ver una figura femenina.

—Pasa... — ya ella no sabía porque decidió dejarlo entrar.

Tai obedeció y entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí, enfoco mejor su vista en la castaña y pudo ver el estado en el que estaba. Ojeras adornaban su pálido rostro, el cabello enmarañado en una especie de recogido, cargaba una camisa de pijama ancha y larga junto a unos pantaloncillos por la rodilla, y descalza. Ella camino a su sillón nuevamente ignorando como su amigo moreno la escrudiñaba con la mirada, se recostó nuevamente haciendo como si él no estuviese allí.

El moreno observaba cuidadoso todo lo que había en la desordenada sala, ropa en el piso, una manta en el sofá donde estaba recostada Mimi, tazas, vasos y platos en la mesa. Unos sin nada, otros con comida sin tocar (que intuía era de ese mismo día).

— ¿Aún no han llegado tus subordinados a limpiar? — trato de romper el silencio de forma amena

—No… son unos irresponsables— la voz de ella sonó ronca, tal vez por los días que tenia sin hablar, solo escuchando sus propios pensamientos.

—Así como tu contigo misma… te ves terrible— esperaba que a la castaña no le diera un ataque y arremetiera contra el por su sinceridad, pero era necesario.

—Me veo tan mal como me siento, pero si viniste a decirme lo patético que es estar así entonces puedes irte— disparo con veneno la ojimiel

—Eh eh, ya estás diciendo cosas que no dije— está bien, tenía que ir con calma— ¿puedo saber el porqué de tu estado? — ella lo miro y rio amarga.

—Eso ya lo sabes, sáltate ese paso. ¿Qué quieres? — esto no iba a ser fácil.

—Está bien, que conste que trate de ser sutil—

—Nunca lo has sido— soltó una risita, Tai siendo sutil, claro.

—Gracias… la verdad, todos están muy preocupados por ti, llevas "desaparecida" tres días— dijo sinceramente

—Ah...eso— suspiro —bueno puedes irte y decirles que estoy bien, no he muerto— Tai suspiro y con sus manos revolvió su cabello, esta mujer y su nueva forma de tomar las cosas, era más fácil cuando solo chillaba por todo.

—Está bien, yo estaba preocupado porque no sabía nada de ti, ni dónde estabas, ni porque no fuiste a casa de Izzy— la miro un segundo, y creyó haber visto como una señal de que estaba bajando la guardia— y lo sigo estando—

—Pues gracias por tu preocupación Taichi, pero me encuentro perfectamente bien— la terquedad definitivamente era una de las características de la ojimiel.

— ¡Joder! ¡Pero es que lo haces difícil! — se levanto Tai de su asiento — ¡Ya veo que te encuentras perfecta! Tienes un desastre en tu sala cuando eres una maniática del orden! Y además andas como si hubieses pasado todo el día limpiando el departamento— necesitaba provocarla, que saliera de ese estado de negación que tenía.

— ¿Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA TAICHI? — le grito levantándose de su posición y poniéndose frente a él— ¿Ah? ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué me ponga a llorar y decir que extraño a Matt? ¿Qué no soporto que me haya dejado sin una explicación clara? ¿Qué me abrace a ti y te diga que él NUNCA me quiso? — exploto Mimi.

— ¡Lo que quiero es que dejes este estado de negación! Lo que pasó ya no se puede revertir, tienes que seguir adelante, no dañarte a ti misma! — lo había logrado, tal vez se enoje con el pero es lo mejor.

— ¡Yo no me estoy dañando a mi misma! ¡Y ya sé que lo que pasó atrás se queda! Lo que no acepto es excusas baratas para dejarme Tai, ¿y sabes por qué? — Le irritaban los ojos, iba a llorar seguro, ya no importaba porque su rabia y ganas de gritarle al moreno eran más fuertes — ¡Porque lo amo! Porque siempre lo hice, y el mintió, me hizo creer que yo… que yo era lo que él quería— lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, limpiaba una, limpiaba otra, pero caían sin parar. Tai la miraba sin saber exactamente qué hacer, cuando el paso por eso no tuvo quién estuviera para escucharlo, y tal vez por eso quiso ayudar a la ojimiel. Ella lo miraba y lloraba, sin quitar su vista de él, la había hecho rabiar y la había hecho decirle lo que sentía, le odiaba y le agradecía en partes iguales.

—No sé puedes dejar de querer un día para otro… y duele, quiero que ese sentimiento se vaya…— hipaba sin cesar, y tenía la cara húmeda pero no se molestaba en quitarse la cortina de lágrimas que tenía. Tai esperaba silenciosamente, tanto que si no estuviese viéndolo sentiría que estaba sola otra vez. El se acerco y limpio con el dorso de su mano algunas lágrimas, también coloco algunos mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Yo… Tai, yo no quiero jugar a ser la chica del corazón roto… pero no hay nadie que recoja los pedazos, no hay nadie que se quede conmigo a juntarlos— su voz se volvió a quebrar y casi sin poder evitarlo se refugió en su pecho, mojando su camisa. El automáticamente la rodeo con sus brazos esperando a que se calmara, odiaba ver a una mujer llorar, lo odiaba porque no sabía qué hacer o que decir, pero ella lo necesitaba.

Tai logro conducir a los dos hacía el sillón sin romper el abrazo, Mimi logro recostarse sobre el pecho de él y seguir llorando silenciosamente, pero el moreno notaba la humedad del contacto de su rostro contra su ropa. Pasado unos minutos cesó y ella fijo su mirada en él.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? El es tu mejor amigo, yo no— replico ella.

—Porque nadie me escucho cuando sentía que el mundo se me venía encima— dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza, cosa que sorprendió y enterneció a la chica.

—Tai, no quiero adelantarme… ni que pienses que me volví loca… pero en estos días he analizado y pensado una y otra vez todo — suspiro y con dificultad hizo su confesión — estoy empezando a creer que me dejo por otra— escondió su cara otra vez en la camisa del moreno pero esta vez sin soltar una lágrima.

—No puedo asegurarlo, pero tampoco puedo negarlo Meems—

—Lo sé, no quiero que sientas compromiso de hacerlo. Solo quería que lo supieras—

—Está bien—

Mimi logro enderezarse y soltarse del agarre de Tai, suspiro varias veces y giro a verlo.

—Debo verme horrible— comento ella con una media sonrisa

— ¿Quieres mi opinión? — dudo él.

—Sí…—

—Sí, te ves muy mal— rió él —no sabía que le era permitido a la realeza ser vista por sus empleados con tal mal aspecto— e hizo una mueca que causo la risa de la castaña.

—Te odio Yagami— dijo levantándose del sofá.

—Yo también te odio Tachikawa— siguió riendo por lo bajo.

—Iré a darme una ducha para luego ordenar este desastre, puedes avisarle a tu tropa que estoy bien, nadie me ha asesinado, ni estoy desaparecida— e irónicamente desapareció entrando en el baño.

Tai tomo su móvil y mando el aviso de que había encontrado a Mimi, que estaba bien y que solo necesitaba estar sola esos días. Nada alarmante, aunque sabía que cuando llegara a casa su hermana lo interrogaría tanto que el propio Sherlock Holmes estaría orgulloso.

Se levanto del sofá y decidió ayudar un poco a su amiga digielegida, tomo algunos utensilios de cocina y los llevo hasta el fregadero. Cuando salió de la cocina ya escuchaba el agua de la ducha, y sentía un alivio en poder haberla ayudado un poco, ya había comenzado a dudar de que pudiese con semejante semblante de frialdad y terquedad.

Volvió a la sala, cogió la manta, la estiro y acomodo de un lado del sofá. Se sentó y de repente empezó a sonar el teléfono fijo del departamento, sonó hasta que la llamada se cortó. Cuando ella saliera del baño le diría que la estuvieron llamando, pero una segunda llamada entrante lo saco de esa idea. Se levanto, cogería el recado, la curiosidad lo mataba (ya había dicho que era un intrépido).

Miro el número, internacional. Tal vez algún conocido de Mimi en Estados Unidos, descolgó el comunicador y enseguida lo inundo una voz femenina muy conocida.

_— ¿Mimi? Cariño, ¿eres tú?_ — la madre de Mimi

—Señora Tachikawa, no. Habla con Taichi Yagami, ¿me recuerda? — se sintió completamente avergonzado de haber tomado una llamada que no le incumbía.

_— ¡Oh! Claro que sí, Tai cielo, ¿no está Mimi?_ — sonaba preocupada y con prisa.

—Sí, pero ella ahorita no puede atender la llamada señora. ¿Quiere que le dé un recado? —

_— ¡Sí, por favor! Pero hijo, es urgente. Dile a Mimi que me devuelva la llamada, es necesario que ella regrese a Estados Unidos—_

¿Qué? ¿Regresar? Pero si apenas había llegado, no tenía ni una semana establecida.

— ¿Pasa algo malo señora Tachikawa? Y disculpe mi atrevimiento, sé que no es de mi incumbencia—

_—No te preocupes cielo. Lamentablemente sí —_ escucho sollozar a la mujer y esta vez se preocupo por la situación_— Tai, es su padre. Está mal, la enfermedad se ha agravado, debe volver. Por favor dale mi recado, y gracias—_ enseguida se cortó la comunicación. ¿El papá de Mimi? ¿Enfermo?

Pronto la aludida entro a la sala y observo a Tai sostener el auricular sin hablar y pensativo.

— ¿Quién era Tai? ¿Por qué sigues con el teléfono en la mano? — quiso saber ella. El soltó el auricular y giro a verla.

—Era tu madre, necesita hablar contigo— a la dueña de la pureza se le helo la sangre

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? — su voz sonó estrangulada.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu padre estaba enfermo? — interrogo él con delicadeza. Y ese fue el momento cuando Mimi de verdad sintió que el mundo se le caía a los pies.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Dejen sus reviews con comentarios, criticas o cualquier cosa que quieran decirle a esta novata ;)<p> 


End file.
